All For Love And Love For All
by BookMe
Summary: A dating website, a mix up at the blind date meeting...inevitability! ExB. A random idea that popped into my head between writing my other story.


_Disclaimer-I own nothing, not even a copy of Breaking Dawn…Why should I have to wait an extra two days just because I live in the UK!?_

**So, this one-shot really is random. I have nothing else to say really…I can't even justify my actions for writing it because it's not something I even planned.**

**Read On,**

**Edward POV.**

"Click that link…then go to the search engine and find Port Angeles…" Emmett listed from his post behind me. I sat at my desk, foolishly listening to Emmett while I followed his orders on my laptop.

"Now what?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable in this new territory.

"Blonde, brunette, tall, short…" Emmett rolled out each characteristic as he moved away from my side to sprawl out on top of my bed.

I rubbed my head in confusion. This was different for me, something I had never thought of doing until Emmett had intervened. I didn't think that it was fair to pick out people by their appearances, leaving the others who didn't meet the criteria on the wayside. Maybe I would miss out on 'the one' while choosing second best unknowingly. I sighed heavily as I contemplated these worries in my mind.

"Come on chickin, get clickin'!" Emmett barked from the bed where he was watching me expectantly.

"Alright, alright…" I sighed as I looked back at the screen. My eyes instantly caught sight of the website's name, 'All For Love, and Love For All' which was perched at the top of the webpage, noticeable with its boldness in pinks and reds.

I followed the instructions and typed in my preferences. I listed that I'd like to meet a brunette who was of average height who had a good sense of humour and a passion for music. After clicking 'go', I ended up with hundreds of results, so I narrowed the search down by selecting the age range which fit mine, along with ticking a few other boxes.

My search narrowed down considerably, leaving me with 53. "Finished yet?" Emmett yawned from behind me. I heard the sound of movement before he once more stood beside me, reading the information on the screen.

"19, brunette, loves techno music and jokes." He read out from over my shoulder.

"Has she got glitter on her face? Pass, next chick." He grumbled impatiently before he prodded me into obeying.

We viewed another dozen or so profiles before I became impatient, unable to find anyone who sounded like an interesting person.

"Emmett, I give up…" I declared as I got up and paced the room. Emmett had been dictating each of my actions since he'd found out that I was interested in dating and I now felt a little cornered even though I knew that he was only trying to help.

"No, come on, look at this one…" Emmett coaxed me into looking by the interested sound to his voice. This person's picture wasn't like the others, it wasn't posed. She wasn't very clear to see in the picture, but she was bulked up in a massive winter coat and was stood beside a snowman. I looked to her interest and found that she loved music and long walks along with spending time with her friends and socialising. I had to admit that this woman seemed alright and a damned sight better than some of the other women I had come across.

"There…she's not so bad is she Mr picky?" Emmett teased as he left the profile on the screen for me to better read.

I shrugged my shoulders before sitting down at the desk once more and taking control of the laptop.

"Don't say I never do anything nice for you buddy!" Emmett laughed as he patted my shoulder forcefully.

"You found me a dating website…ooo, get you!" I joked sarcastically, which warranted me a smack on the back of the head.

"You'll thank me some day if that chick's 'the one'" He said the last bit in some odd mock clairvoyant voice before continuing, "Anyway, I've got to go, Rose wants to go shopping…" he muttered as he grabbed his previously discarded coat from the floor and shrugged it on.

"The mall? Don't have too much fun…" I teased. I knew how shopping excursions with a woman could be. I had been with Alice way too many times and had learnt the hard way.

"We will…if we find an empty dressing room…" Emmett smirked at the disgusted look I shot him.

"Too much info dearest cousin…too much info…" I muttered as Emmett waved and slammed my bedroom after him, signalling the whole house to his departure.

I turned back to my laptop and gazed at the screen. I wondered what to do next. This woman sounded interesting enough and the only way of finding out if we got on was for me to contact her and set up a meeting…date. I scanned her profile page once more before I found her e-mail. After sending her a quick e-mail, asking her to meet me Saturday at the mall and specifying the time and what I would be wearing, I shut off my laptop and hoped for the best.

A few hours later, and I had my reply. She told me how exited she was and that she promised me that she would be sitting at the fountain at mid day waiting for me.

I grinned in excitement as I anticipated the weekend and my first date.

It was almost mid day and I was stood on the upper floor in the mall which overlooked the fountain. From here I had the vantage point. I could see when my date would show up and most importantly see if she was who she said she was from her description online. Emmett had already warned me that there was a chance that this girl could be some 40 year old spinster with a thing for young guys. I took Emmett's advice and allowed myself a birds eye view.

I glanced down at my watch and saw that it was almost midday. My heart thundered in my heart in anticipation as I closed my eyes, willing the flood of nervousness to leave me. I opened my eyes once more and looked down at the fountain.

Nothing much had changed down there. There were two old women chatting, a small kid dangling over the side playing with the water while his mother called him back, a curly brown haired girl with way too much make-up and revealing clothes was still there studying herself in her mirror, another group of young women who were eating their lunches, and then her.

The breath in my lungs left me at the sight of her. Her lush brown hair glistened under the masses of artificial lights and her skin seemed to glisten with the help of the water from the fountain reflecting back at her. She sat alone, an elbow on her knee and her chin in her hand, looking bored while reading a book which was propped in her other hand.

A dilemma soon came to my mind. I was torn between staying here, and watching the beauty from my great watch place, or moving away and loosing sight of her for a few moments in order to hopefully be able to get to her side.

I looked around quickly and noticed a group of young guys, around my age and a little older advancing toward her. They had obviously spotted her, how could they not? My decision was made. I quickly turned and sprinted through the crowds to the stairs. I ran down half of the stairs before slowing down my pace to a more natural one. From where I was now, I could just see her, but the group of young men soon got ahead of me and blocked my view of her.

I quickened my pace once again, not caring now if she saw me and thought me odd. I had to get to her side before those guys did. I stood no chance against those guys if they met her before me. She would be used to the attention and would lap it up without a second thought to me. It would be another daily thing for her I was sure, to be swarmed with admirers, I only hoped that she was getting tired of it and remembered about me, her blind date.

With my added speed, I managed to skirt around the group of guys and get ahead of them. As I drew nearer to the beautiful creature ahead of me, she snapped her book shut and sat up, stuffing her book into her bag.

My heart began to physically signal my apprehension, especially as I watched her raise her head. She lifted her head up and locked her eyes with mine. I watched as her warm chocolate coloured eyes widened and then softened as a slight smile came to her perfect lips.

I hoped that I was carrying my organ donor card; I didn't want my organs going to waste now that I had died and gone to heaven. My eyes, of course would be much sought after now that they'd been sanctified with the image of this angel. My heart, well…I was pretty sure that my heart was already hers but my lungs would probably be useless now that she'd taken all the breath from me.

I quickly gulped in some much needed air as I was let out of the captivating trance as she dropped her gaze and stood up. Even while wearing a simple jeans and t-shirt combination she managed to look like a model who had just stepped off the runway.

She walked toward me, her head bowed and a slight blush tingeing her cheeks as she occasionally looked up at me from beneath her lashes, making me heart splutter each time I caught her.

Meanwhile, I walked toward her, trying to keep the stupid grin on my face toned down a little so I didn't scare her off by looking demented. Just when we were meters away from each other, a group of young kids came running up from behind her. I instantly saw what would happen in my mind, like a snippet from a film.

As quickly as I could, I went to her and just in time I wrapped my arms around her waist as she began to fall from the impact of the kids blindly running into her.

She melted into my arms while I got our balance back. I held her to my chest, loving the smell of her hair that tickled my nose. Her head was tucked into my shoulder and her arms were wound securely around my waist also.

**Bella POV.**

"Are you alright?" the whisper reached my ears, caressing them with the tenderness in his voice. I sighed once in contentment before realising that I hadn't answered him.

"Yes, I'm alright thanks…" I whispered, not feeling ready to talk at a normal pitch yet. I was sure that my voice would audibly quiver.

After a few moments, I closed my eyes, wondering if we could remain like this for a while. He didn't seem to object, seeing as he kept lazily trailing his hands up and down my back, making goose bumps rise on my skin in reaction.

"Sorry I runnded into you……" A young child's voice came from beside us. I snapped open my eyes and looked down to see a small curly haired child looking up at me and my not-so-blind-date as she wrung her hands nervously.

"That's alright, I don't mind…" My date answered as he annoyingly let go of me. I felt all the warmth in my body leave me, leaving me covered in goose bumps once again, but a bad version. The goose bumps I'd had with my date earlier were something else. I felt more when I was in his arms, it was as if each of my senses were sharpened a tenfold.

He crouched down in front of the child, reaching her eye level. "Where's your mum?" he asked gently, just loud enough for me to hear.

"I don't knows…" the child responded weakly. I noticed the tears shining in her eyes at her response before she hung her head and sniffed loudly.

I got down on my knees beside the child and my date and softly asked the child's name. "Marie…" she replied as she looked up at me tentatively.

I broke out into a grin at the realisation that we had the same name. "No way, my names Bella Marie Swan!" I told her. She visibly brightened at the news, not looking quite so apprehensive.

I looked to my date and noticed a slight frown on his face. I was about to ask him what was wrong when Marie spoke up. "Swan? Like the birdie?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side in wonder.

"Yep, like the birdie." I replied cheerfully.

"What's your boyfriend's name?" She suddenly asked me, while giving the man in question a shy glance. I caught her blush and realised that she had a soft spot for him. I couldn't blame the poor kid, he was gorgeous.

"Edward Cullen" he spoke before I even got the chance.

Edward? No, no, no, no…Mike…my date was called Mike Newton. Granted, I hadn't seen a picture of him but he told me that he was tall, good looking, had a great style in clothes and had messy hair. Maybe he was lying to the little girl about his name? Not that I saw a reason to do so…I also wondered why he hadn't corrected Marie and told her that we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. Then, I realised that I hadn't either because I kind of liked the sound that Edward was my boyfriend even if it wasn't true.

"Want us to help you find your mum?" Edward asked with a breathtaking smile on his face as he reached his hand out, offering it to Marie.

She looked to Edwards hand and then to his face. Her eyes widened in shock before she dropped her gaze from him and looked to me, blushing wildly. She nodded her head silently before shooting another look to Edward's hand.

I knew the prompt that I needed to give. "Go ahead and take his hand little lady" I told her as I gestured to Edwards still outstretched hand.

"But he's your boyfriend…" she whispered, embarrassed to look at Edward.

"I'm yours for today, the most beautiful little lady around." Edward declared suavely as he mocked a bow and reached his hand ever closer to Marie.

Her eyes widened at his words along with her grin. She was near bursting by the time she flashed past Edwards hand and flew into him, wrapping her little arms around his neck while squealing excitedly. "You gunna be my boyfriend?" she asked as she stepped back, all but bouncing in excitement.

"Yep" Edward replied soundly with a nod before he scooped her into his arms and picked her up. She giggled with happiness as Edward set her on his hip, keeping an arm securely around her while his other hand grabbed mine without warning.

I bit my lip to hold back to goofy grin that I was desperate to showcase and steeled myself to remain composed.

"Where to girlfriend?" Edward asked Marie as he looked around the mall.

"Hmmmm…" She pondered, looking comical as she wrapped one arm around Edward's neck for support and scratched her head with the other. "Maybe somewhere there's some food?" she suggested.

I realised that she was stalling. She probably wanted to spend some time with her boyfriend; otherwise, she would have told us where she'd last been with her mum.

Ahead of us, I would see a café and the main office where announcements were made over the mall's speakers. I suddenly formed a plan and whispered in Edward's ear, telling him to go to the café in sight. I felt his hand tighten in mine as I whispered in his ear and then relax when I moved away. I shrugged off the thought as I realised that it was probably just some random thing.

We sat ourselves down and ordered some soda's once we miraculously realised that Marie's mother was no where to be seen. She and Edward sat side by side, hands held on the table top at Marie's request, 'because that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do, I sawed it on the TV.'

"Hey, I'm going to leave you two kids alone for a minute, I'll be back…" I said as I stood up, leaving my soda behind for when I got back. I looked at Edward and caught him frowning up at me. I caught the look of worry and apprehension in his eyes and wondered if it was all for me. "I promise…" I added. My suspicion was confirmed. He really did want me to come back. His face softened and a perfect crooked grin dazzled me for a few moments before Marie stole his attention and I made my get away.

I got to the information desk and informed the lady behind the desk that we had found a little girl named Marie who had lost her mum. I told her to announce that she was safe and sound and told her the name of the café we were in.

"Thanks hun, I'll announce it now." The woman grinned at me before she cleared her throat theatrically and pressed a button on her speaker. She announced what I had just told her and repeated it once more just in case the mother misheard her the first time.

I thanked the woman and turned to leave when she assured me that she would announce it again in ten minutes if there was no luck. I thanked her again before residing back to the café…to get back to Edward.

The two of them were talking in whispers when I got back. I couldn't hear what they were talking about so I took my seat opposite them and passed the time with drinking my soda. A few seconds later and Edward and Marie sat back, both of them with silly grins on their faces.

I looked to Marie inquisitively, but she just giggled into her hand, blushing as she looked across to Edward who suddenly pressed his finger to his lips. I didn't know what they had been whispering, but I knew from Edward's little signal that Marie was supposed to keep quiet.

"What were you two talking about?" I asked cautiously while watching Marie. I was sure that if someone would let something slip, it would be her.

"Nothing!" She laughed innocently.

I narrowed my eyes at her which just made her laugh more. I looked back to Edward who just held up a hand, signalling that he wasn't going to say a word.

"Well…I'm just going to the restroom…" I informed them, hoping that Marie would take the bait.

"Wait for me! I needs to go too!" she called as she scrambled from her chair. I stood at the end of the table, waiting for her. I couldn't help but laugh when Marie hugged Edward tightly around his neck and all but vowed that she'd be back to him soon, and told him not to miss his girlfriend too much.

"I'll try not to…" Edward replied with a dramatic sigh as I took Marie's hand and led her toward the restrooms.

A few minutes later, I picked Marie up onto the counter in the restrooms so she could wash her hands herself. She kept sneaking glances at me before bursting into fits of girlie giggles.

"What aren't you telling me Marie?" I asked as I dried my hands.

"Nothing…just something Edward said…" she said casually as she turned off the tap and reached a hand out for me to dry her hands.

As I dried them I asked another question. "What did he say? Did he say something about me?"

She nodded her head vigorously before biting her lip to hold back more laughter. "He said to me that he was s'posed to meet some girlie called Jessica, but he founded you."

I nodded my head once in understanding. It made sense now. I was supposed to meet Mike, but Edward turned up instead and it also explained why he gave me a funny look when I told Marie my name. "Go on…" I urged her, knowing from the look on her face that she had more to tell.

"He said he nearly died when he sawed you. He said you were the prettiest girlie he ever sawed after me." I smiled at her words. What a charmer, I wondered if his words were true.

"You don't trust me?" Marie suddenly asked, worry tinged in her voice.

"Sure I do." I replied with a weak smile while she glared at me.

"No you don't. Edward said that you made his heart bump real fast…and…he said…" I could clearly see the blush on her cheeks as she paused.

"What Marie?" I whispered as I leant closer to her.

"He said…he wanted to kiss you! She blushed even more as she began to giggle while watching my reaction.

"Ohhh…well…that's nice…" I didn't know what else to say to that. Edward was an extremely good looking guy, why would he want to kiss me? He only just met me and I wasn't even his date, she could be waiting for him right now and he'd be missing out.

"I wants to go back to my boyfriend now…" she whispered as she began to shuffle forward. I helped her down and took her hand once more before heading back to Edward.

"He looks at you like my daddy looks at my mummy… Marie declared as we neared the table where Edward was still sat, looking at us both with a huge smile on his face.

I wondered what to say back to that, but was spared when I heard a relieved voice call out Marie's name from behind us.

We turned and saw a young woman dodging through the crowd toward us, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Marie!" she called as she neared, holding her arms out to her little girl.

Marie's hand soon disappeared from mine as she ran to her mum. I gasped as I felt a large, warm and stronger hand slip into its place. I looked to my side and saw Edward stood there, watching Marie and her mother.

"You went to the information desk." He stated with a smile on his lips.

"Yeah…I'm glad her mum has her back…but now you've lost your girlfriend…" I muttered as Marie turned in her mother's arms and pointed at us.

"I'm not too cut up about it…I already had my heart set on somebody else" he whispered in my ear as he gave my hand a soft squeeze.

All thought left me at his words. I knew what he was hinting at, but I couldn't think of a logical word to say, let alone a sentence.

"Thank you so much!" Marie's young mother sniffed as she came and stood in front of us, cradling Marie tightly to her side. "I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"She was no trouble at all." Edward assured her with a wink to Marie.

"He's my boyfriend mummy…he's called Edward" Marie said brightly as she pointed to him. She quickly pointed to me and then said, "That's Bella, the one that makes his heart bump fast."

I bit my lip as Marie's mother indulged her by seeming interested in her story. "Well sweetie, if Bella makes Edward's heart bump fast, don't you think that she should be his girlfriend, not you?" She asked before kissing her temple lightly.

"Yep, Bella…" Marie declared as she turned to look at me. "You can have my Edward now. Be nice to him, 'cause he's pretty and a nice boy too…" she said seriously before looking sheepishly back at Edward while dropping her head back onto her mother's shoulder.

I felt Edward's hand squeeze mine as Marie spoke. My heart raced at the simple action. "So bossy…" her mother sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Say goodbye to Edward and Bella then sweetie…" she added.

"Bye Bella…" Marie waved at me before looking shyly at Edward. "Bye Edward…" she whispered before leaning her head back onto her mothers shoulder.

Edward let go of my hand and stepped forward quickly and took one of Marie's hands before whispering a goodbye and kissing the back of her hand like a true gentleman. The colour in her little cheeks flamed as she took her hand back and held it close to her.

Her mother thanked us once more for looking out for her baby before walking away, leaving me with Edward.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Edward whispered in my ear as his hand brushed against mine once more.

I found his hand and held onto it as I replied. "Sure, lead the way, _Edward._" I stressed his name, letting him know that I knew that he wasn't supposed to meet me.

He chuckled lightly beside me as he led me out of the café. "Marie opened her little mouth…" he sighed before he continued. "I was supposed to meet a girl called Jessica Stanley."

Jealousy raged through me and relief. I was glad that he hadn't met her and also felt jealous that he had picked her over me on that stupid dating sight that everyone was hooked to in our tiny town.

"Jessica? Ohhh euchh…" I blurted out before I blushed at my stupidity at speaking out loud what I was thinking.

"No good huhh?" he asked casually as he let my hand go and wrapped his arm around my waist, bringing us closer together as we left the mall and stepped out on the streets.

I surprisingly didn't feel uncomfortable with the way he brought us closer, so I leaned into his side slightly as I replied. "Nope no good. I was supposed to meet Mike Newton, do you know him?" I hadn't finished my question when Edward replied.

"Newton!? Luck is on your side today Bella…it wouldn't have been humane for you to have gone on a date with him." His face screwed into a look of disgust as he muttered a few words of horror under his breath.

"Good thing you found me then…" I whispered as I realised how lucky I was to have found Edward in the massive mall.

"Far beyond a good thing…it was a miracle, a phenomenon, an act of God…" he sighed as shook his head.

We walked and chatted until we chanced upon a park where we laid down beneath a tree.

"So what were you and Marie whispering about when I got back from the information desk?" I asked as I lay on my back, looking up past the leaves and branches of the tree to look at the bits of the blue sky.

"You…and how beautiful you are…" Edward whispered in a low voice as he propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at me. I blushed under his intense gaze, but couldn't look away. Throughout the few hours that we had spent together talking about our likes, dislikes and passions, I could never look away from his enchanting green eyes if ever they caught mine.

"Really?" I asked wearily as I realised that for some reason that my heart was beating ten to the dozen and I was finding it hard to recall what exactly we were talking about.

"Really." Edward said firmly before he leaned his head down a little closer and whispered, "I told Marie how much I wanted to kiss you too…did she tell you that?" he whispered as his eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips and back.

"She might have mentioned it…" I whispered breathlessly as I excitedly wondered if he would kiss me.

"Can I kiss you Bella?" he asked in a low voice as he brushed my hair from my face and tucked it gently behind my ear.

I nodded my head gently before my eyes closed of their own will as his lips came closer to mine.

The moment our lips touched, I felt a surge of fire go through my body. I wanted more of him already. My hands sunk into his hair, keeping his mouth firmly on mine as we kissed tenderly. I gasped against his mouth and groaned as I felt him move to lie on top of me. My body burned and tingled where his body pressed against mine.

"Edward…" I gasped as he broke his lips from mine and kissed a scorching trail down my throat.

"Bella…" he whispered breathlessly against my lips before he pressed a kiss to them.

"I'm glad I didn't get to meet Mike." I said with a huge satisfied smile as he chuckled, shaking my body with his.

"I'm glad you didn't too, beautiful" he whispered before he pressed a lingering kiss to my lips.

**

* * *

**

As you can probably tell, I had no idea where to finish this. Marie wasn't supposed to be in this story, some random kid was just supposed to run into Bella, but then Marie popped up, confident personality and all. (I love her-crazy kid!)

**Let me know what you thought of it!**


End file.
